


he was a punk. and he did ballet.

by reyisvalid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Fluff, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Punk Nico di Angelo, Soft Boyfriends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, Suggestive Themes, Supportive Hazel Levesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyisvalid/pseuds/reyisvalid
Summary: Will reached over for his water and the cuts in his shirt fell so Nico had a perfect view of his abs.Fuck, fuckity, fuck. He definitely did not sign up for this.He was not equipped for a hot ballerina at any time of day, but at 7:30 in the morning- he could barely keep his tongue in his mouth. He should probably stop staring. It was weird. And not to mention creepy.~~~~~~~~~~~~Nico di Angelo is sleep-deprived and meets a hot ballerina Will Solace- shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	1. he was punk

“Come on, Estelle! We don’t want to be late.” Well, later then they already were Nico thought. It was a drizzly, dreary New York City day and he had already been late to pick her up and then they couldn’t find a taxi and it was a whole thing. 

He sighed reaching a hand out for her; the things he did for his niece. 

Estelle skipped behind him, twirling through the rain in her damp tutu. “Uncle Nico, Uncle Nico it’s raining!” she said softly, saying her r’s like w’s. Her brown curls bounced in the hair as she ran towards him. She had a sweet smile and her green eyes sparkled just like Sally’s- Estelle was definitely her mother’s daughter.

Nico huffed out a laugh, “Yes, it is. Hurry up!” Estelle smiled as she slipped her hand into his and they pushed through the crowds together.

Nico di Angelo was an admittedly weak man- so after only a few days of Estelle begging to be a ballerina, he immediately caved and got Estelle lessons as a sorta late/sorta early Christmas present (it depended on how you looked at it, really). Besides, he needed something to do with all the money and Estelle was too cute for her own good.

And thus, he accidentally volunteered himself to be Estelle’s transport to and fro Estelle’s lessons. It was their second lesson so far and honestly, it wasn’t too bad except for the whole 7 am thing. _That_ was a pain in the asss.

“Uncle Nico, we’re learning a new routine today,” she said, tugging on his arm with another dimpled smile. But, _oh_ was it worth it.

  
  
  


They were at least 15 minutes late when they finally made it to the studio. Nico swung open the door and Estelle catapulted herself inside. She ripped off her red coat, chucked it at him in a smooth motion and waved as she ran through the door. “Well, have a nice class. Love you too.” Nico muttered, but he couldn’t help but smile at her pigtails bouncing through the window. 

He nodded at the teacher and sat himself on one of the purple waiting room chairs. Of course, the serious downside to the classes being on the other side of town was having to wait at the studio instead of trudging back to his warm bed. 

The last time he was here he spent most of it unconscious and honestly, that was his plan for the day today. He brought some of his reading to do for Art History, but the idea of spending an hour and a half reading about shape theory was pretty gross. 

He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair before stripping off his leather jacket. Might as well get comfortable. 

After a few minutes of angrily readjusting himself he groaned. Why did they have to make the purple plush so thin and scrapey?

“Uncomfortable chairs, huh?” a smooth voice asked.

Nico darted up, flush crawling up his cheeks. “Yeah- yeah,” and when he looked up, he instantly regretted it.

Because, holy fuck- this guy was beautiful. He was tall and blond, admittedly Nico’s type. There was something more to him though, he was classically handsome but with a bit of scruffiness to him that made him look kinder. He was wearing a worn-out grey sweatsuit, but on him it could’ve been fucking designer. 

“I’m Will,” the man smiled and reached his hand out.

“Uh… Nico,” he yanked his hand out of his jeans pocket and slid it into Will’s. Will’s hand was warm and calloused and Nico wanted to hold it forever. Fuck, he shook his head slightly; he was _waay_ too far gone for a stranger.

“It was nice meeting you, but I’ve got to get to class,” Will smiled again and gestured vaguely to a door.

Nico nodded, still in a trance as Will left. And he was totally not staring at Will’s butt. But, objectively speaking it was a nice butt and Nico was a sucker for a guy in grey sweatpants. Who wasn’t.

Nico swallowed, biting down a stupid little smile and stared at his black boots. He then proceeded to replay the conversation at least another six times until his phone vibrated. Hazel was texting him.

[Hazel]- How’s the lesson going?

[Nico]- ok. i’m stuck waiting for another two hours :(

[Hazel]- Nothing interesting? No one to talk to? ;)

Was Hazel a fucking mind-reader? Nico paused, biting his lip. He was too tired for rational thought and she probably had her sister intuition.

[Nico]- whyy

[Hazel]- No reason. Just curious. :)

Nico frowned, she was definitely up to something, but he couldn’t decipher it.

[Nico]- fine.

[Nico]- i just met this guy. his name is will.

He was probably going to regret giving this much information later. Because as wonderful as Hazel is, she was naggy about him getting out and dating. 

[Hazel]- Oh! What’s he like?

[Nico]- idk, we literally said two sentences to each other?

[Hazel]- You should talk to him!

[Nico]- why?

[Hazel]- Cause he’s attractive and he seems kind!

Nico rolled his eyes, briefing wondering how Hazel knew Will was hot. He shook his head, putting his phone away before noticing a soft swell of music. He looked up, just noticing a small window that looked into one of the practice rooms- the one that Will definitely walked into.

From across the room and through the window, if he craned his neck, Nico could catch a tiny glimpse of Will- he was walking around the room and setting his stuff by the mirrors. And then he started stripping off his sweatsuit. 

Fuuck. After a minute of incoherent gay panic, Nico could actually process what was happening- Will was a dancer and a very hot one. He quickly looked back at the carpet, not before catching a look at Will’s dance clothes. Or really lack thereof, because they left very little to the imagination, and well Nico was very imaginative.

Will was wearing a pair of tight dance shorts and an oversized tank-top with the sides cut. And there was miles and miles of tanned muscle everywhere. 

Nico snuck another quick glance, chiding himself for being creepy but not really caring all the same.

Will reached over for his water and the cuts in his shirt fell so Nico had a perfect view of his abs. _Fuck, fuckity, fuck._ He definitely did not sign up for this.

He was not equipped for a hot ballerina at any time of day, but at 7:30 in the morning- he could barely keep his tongue in his mouth. He should probably stop staring. It was weird. And not to mention creepy.

Nico cleared his throat and picked up his damn textbook again, quickly flipping to his reading. Colors and shapes ran through his brain and he checked the time again. He still had an hour left. 

Nico twitched about. The music had changed about ten minutes ago and now it was upbeat and he could hear Will’s feet thud onto the floor as he moved around. 

He paused, his eyes darting two chairs down.

It would be really fucking weird. But, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. His dyslexia made reading a nightmare and the fact that he could be ogling at a hot ballerina instead made his ADHD go haywire.

He sighed, giving in easily, and moved two seats down- now he had a direct view to the window. God damn it, he was an oogler. Hazel would faint if she knew what he was doing. Nico could imagine her fanning her dark cheeks and lecturing him. 

He smiled at the mental image and flipped through another page of his textbook, before darting his eyes up.

Will moved like the ocean, he stretched and gilded and curved like crashing waves. There was a roughness and a gentle grace to it. And holy fuck, there was so _much_ of him; Nico didn’t know where to look. His legs or his arms or the glimpses of his torso.

The beat grew faster and faster until Will threw himself into the air- his legs curving around himself and his arms outstretched- and then he caught himself. The music slowed as he lifted his legs into the arms and-oh, his legs. Nico could probably write a whole-ass book about the fucking shape theory of them. The way they moved could be illegal, and the way his muscles would ripple and oh- Will.

Fuck, Will was watching him. Staring at him actually, their eyes were locked in place. Nico felt heat rise to his cheeks and slowly tore his eyes away. He swallowed, flipped another page and stared at his boots. His eyes darted to Will again, and god-damn it he was still staring at Nico. 

Fuck- what was he supposed to do now? Apologize or stare back or like wave? Ugh, he needed Hazel. With his eyes still firmly locked at his boots, Nico pulled out his phone and texted Hazel.

[Nico]- fuck. i got caught.

[Hazel]- By who? Doing what?

[Nico]- will

[Nico]- the hot ballerina. i was staring.

[Hazel]- Oh my god. You never said he was a ballerina!

[Nico]- i didn’t know he was a ballerina?!

[Nico]- fuck, what do i do?! 

[Hazel]- Language!

[Hazel]- Does he look mad?

Nico paused, darting his eyes back up at the window where Will was thankfully turned away from.

[Nico]- no?

[Nico]- he keeps looking back at me

[Hazel]- Oh my god! He likes you!

[Nico]- what if he’s just uncomfortable?

[Hazel]- Does he look uncomfortable.

Nico looked again, and this time Will was facing him. He stared right at Nico and then smiled. Before he spun again, he winked. At Nico.

[Nico]- he smiled at me

[Hazel]- Yes!

[Nico]- and then he winked

[Nico]- what do i do??

[Hazel]- I told you!

[Hazel]- He’s clearly interested! Make a move, death boy!!

[Nico]- how??

[Hazel]- Heavens, Nico. Just ask him for coffee or something after class.

[Nico]- what if he thinks im creepy

[Hazel]- Nico, he literally smiled at you.

[Nico]- what if it was like an uncomfortable smile

[Nico]- like a you're really weird smile

[Hazel]- Just ask the damn boy out.

Nico sighed, shoving his phone away and keeping his eyes on his boots. He checked the time again, another ten minutes. He could do this. All he had to do is to not make a fool of himself, not make Will uncomfortable and hopefully be smooth. He shook his head, this was not going to end well. 

He twisted the rings on his fingers and messed with his hoodie strings until the little bell went off. Class was over and there was a stream of children rushing out of the classroom. Nico caught sight of Estelle chatting with a friend and he figured this was his chance.

He stood up shoving his books into the tote he brought with him and ran a hand through his hair. Hopefully it looked alright. He took a deep breath, turned around and came face to face with Will. Well that was unexpected. 

“Uhh hi,” Nico managed to get out. Having Will’s face close to his made it incredibly difficult. Will had freckles, and a cute dimple and really, really blue eyes.

Fuck.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes darting down. At least Will was clothed again.

“Hi. So, you don’t have to say yes or anything, but uh I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime?” Will rambled, rocking onto his heels.

“Yeah!” Nico cleared his throat, “No, I would uh… really like that.”

Will beamed back at him, it almost hurt Nico to look away. “So.. do you want my number?”

Nico flushed, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah.” While they switched phones, Estelle ran back up to him, clinging around his legs.

“Oh, this is Estelle. She’s my niece. And Estelle, this is uh, Will.”

Will waved and Estelle giggled and waved back. “Hi Will!”

“Oh I guess, we better go. But, uh hopefully I’ll see you uh.. soon?”

Will laughed, “Soon.”

Nico nodded, his cheeks still flaming as he grabbed Estelle’s hand and headed out the door. “Hold up, Estelle. I’ve got to text Auntie Hazel, okay?”

“Okey.” She mumbled, twirling around him.

[Nico]- i did it.

[Hazel]- Yay!

[Nico]- well, he asked me out. 

[Hazel]- Well, when can I meet him?

[Nico]- i haven’t even really met him yet

[Hazel]- You’re no fun!


	2. he was a ballerina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel only smiled wider. “He could use good company you know.”
> 
> “Are you telling me to ask your brother out?”
> 
> “I’m implying that you do.” She winked, “I’m pretty sure he’s single.”

THE WEEK BEFORE.

Will sipped his smoothie on his subway ride to the dance studio. It was his first time going in a few months thanks to med school. He was looking forward to it though, get him mind off a few things and hopefully get back in shape.

He sighed, checking his phone right as Lou Ellen texted him.

[Lou Ellen]: Wanna hang out at my apartment????

[Will]: Sorry! I can’t today

[Lou Ellen]: Cecil told me to tell you he’s also here

[Will]: Still can’t do it.

[Lou Ellen]: Lame.

Will rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his smoothie. He wrinkled his nose, adding the spinach to it was not a good move.

The worst thing about living in New York was definitely the subway- public transport was convenient, but it came at the cost of nearly losing your sanity. Will shifted, trying not to stare at the man eating raw garlic in the corner or the kid licking the poles.  _ Suddenly, _ he lost what little appetite he had left for his smoothie.

Needless to say, he was beyond grateful when his stop came and followed the crowd out and up to the busy streets. Will pushed forward trying his best to avoid accidental contact and finally got to the studio. 

He sighed, instantly realizing how much he missed this. He had really grown up in this place, dancing here for almost 16 years. Will hung his coat, smiling at the little kids giggling over the music.

Will started to ballet when he was six, two years after silently watching Kayla’s lesson and hesitantly asking his mother if he could dance too. It wasn’t the easiest, he was always the only boy in his lesson and well, high school was rough after people found out he did ballet. But, oh was it all worth it- dance became his outlet and the studio his home. 

Will swung open the door to the empty room he had booked for himself, giddy at the thought of an hour and a half of uninterrupted dancing. He got set-up, getting his music ready and stretching out.

______________

Will groaned, lying on the wooden floors. Every part of his body hurt like hell. He panted, blinking the sweat dripping into his eyes before he finally peeled himself off the floor.

He groaned again, gathering his things and quietly closing the door behind him. He took another gulp of water and peeped his head into the waiting room to check the water cooler- he was in luck.

And for more than one reason, because lying open-mouthed on a purple chair snoring away was an extremely cute boy. Will paused, biting down a smile as he filled his water bottle, eyes occasionally darting at the boy. 

The boy was extremely attractive, he had floppy black hair that swung over his eyes and he was smiling in his sleep- a heavy contrast to his black leather ensemble and big, heavy combat boots.

Will stood there for a minute, not-so discreetly checking him out when a phone rang. He jumped nearly spilling his water and glued his eyes to the carpet. Then, he paused, cautiously looking up- and the boy was still asleep. He was completely immune to his obnoxiously loud phone.

Will snorted, wondering what to do.  _ Would it be weird to answer a stranger’s phone? _ He frowned, eyeing the phone vibrating on the book bag. It was ridiculously loud and he could here giggling from the practice room.

_ Oh what the hell.  _ Will walked over and picked up the phone. Unfortunately for him, it was a video call.

He grimaced, running a quick hand through his sweaty blond curls and swiped his finger to answer.

Will was met with a girl holding a cat. She blinked at him and then her golden eyes narrowed.

“Uh.. hi. I’m Will.”

She smiled slowly like a cheshire cat. Her curly hair bounced as she jumped up. “I knew he was lying! I knew he was lying!” She gently placed the white cat out of frame and grinned. “Okay, Will- whoo are you?” she smirked.

“Oh sorry, I just- I answered the phone.”

“You’re not Nico’s boyfriend?” she frowned.

Will flushed, so the boy’s name was Nico. And... Nico liked boys. 

“No, no uh… I’m calling from the ballet studio?” Will returned the smile hastily, “Your friend's uh… he’s asleep.” Will flipped the camera so the girl could see Nico, still oblivious and asleep.

The girl snorted, “Brother. And of course he is. I’m Hazel, by the way.”

“Oh, I’m Will.”

“You mentioned.” She smiled as the cat walked past her. “And this,” she said, picking the cat up again, “is Frank.” She flipped the camera, so Will could see an Asian boy hanging upside down from a yellow couch. “And this is the other Frank.”

The boy smiled and waved. Will nodded back.

“So, do you want me to wake uh… Nico up?”

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t bother, he sleeps like he’s dead.” Frank the cat meowed as Hazel scratched his head,

“Dead people aren’t cute though.” Will winced,  _ yikes where did that come from?!  _ He hesitantly looked back at the camera.

Hazel only smiled wider. “He could use good company you know.”

“Are you telling me to ask your brother out?”

“I’m implying that you do.” She winked, “I’m pretty sure he’s single.”

Will looked back to Nico, snoring away. “Pretty sure?”

“He thinks I meddle into his life too much.” Hazel turned back to him, “So, if you ask him out, do me a favor and keep this between us.”

Will smiled, “Okay, deal.” He waved, “Well, bye Hazel.”

She blew him a kiss, “Bye Will!”

He quietly placed Nico’s phone back, who was still fast asleep with no sign of waking up soon.

Will shook his head, checking his watch. It would have to wait until next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i've been working on a few other writing projects and i'm really excited for them. 
> 
> p.s- i've also made a tumblr (https://reyisvalid.tumblr.com/) still new to it, but i was bored.
> 
> p.p.s- constructive criticism is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this sorta came out of nowhere. basically i saw a meme that reminded me of these two dorks and i felt like writing again. this chapter took me a while to write (a lot of editing), i'm still not that happy with it but oh well lol. there will be a part two probably, but it will take a while!
> 
> thank u guys for reading and hopefully you're day is a little brighter!  
> \- rey :)


End file.
